Paparazzi
by TorquesAngel
Summary: An obsessed stalker with a crazed mind and a heart for a famed model, takes it a step further to protect the woman he loves. *one-shot* Rated M: WARNING: Brutal Death, cursing, mention of sex. etc.


**Paparazzi**

**An obsessed stalker with a crazed mind and a heart for a famed model, takes it a step further to protect the woman he loves.  
**

**A/N: I have no idea where this came from... but I blame Lady Gaga and Horace P. Gauge for the inspiration of this story. I don't own Phil, Eve, Randy, Zack or anyone else in the story as they are owned by the WWE and of course, own themselves.  
**

**I also don't own anything affiliated with Midway or Lady Gaga.  
**

**Yes, I'll be using Eve's heel turn to my advantage here as I make her into some huge celebrity. A bitch. To put it simply... XD  
**

**Rated M for violence, eventual brutal death of a character, cursing, and mention of sex (I do not know how to write sexual scenes, and I do not plan on starting now.)  
**

* * *

Eve Torres stood with a wide smile on her face, as she posed for a front cover picture for Maxim magazine. She knew she would make it this far. She was on top of the world, she was one of the most beautiful women in the world. Serves Little Miss Kelly right...

"Gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous." the photographer praised behind the camera, taking snapshots of the Latina Diva. The photographer, actually appeared to be Randy Orton, admiring his work of the beautiful diva. "That is... sexy."

"Seriously, Eve, you have no idea how beautiful you are."

"Why, thank you, Randal. But if you are doing this for a reason, complementing me for a date. Then I'll tell you Randal, it's not going to work."

"Really Eve? I stopped with the date thing, that's pretty much behind me now... after the millions of times you rejected me... especially."

"Well, I'm glad you got it over. And I do appreciate your honesty, on my God given beauty. So thank you."  
Eve flips her hair as she struts her way out of the door, leaving Randy to himself.

"Randy, Randy, I must say, I too, am glad that you put it behind you." A voice suddenly said. Randy turns to where the voice came from, a shadow like figure, who'd been watching the scene the entire time.

"You sir, are one sick bastard. I can't believe you went as far as threatening me to stay away from Eve. I don't think she'll be up for that kind of stuff." Randy pointed out.

"What ever do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is that you need help... seriously, you are driving yourself crazy over a woman you're never going to have." Randy explained to him.

The shadow figure stepped forward revealing himself. "Phil,"

"Don't you ever say such things around me... do you know who you're talking to? I- I lose it when people say stuff like that, and it makes me do things that I- normally, regret in the end. So watch what you say around me, Orton."

"Suit yourself, Phil." Randy says putting his hands up, defensively as he watches the young man walk away.

"Crazy bastard."

* * *

"Zack, did you get what I asked for?" Eve asked approaching the limousine. "Yes, Eve. I did. It's all inside." Zack replied.

Eve looked at his hand, nothing... she looked up at him, her eyes glaring. "What? Is something wrong?"

"Where is my coffee?"

"Your- Your coffee?"

"I asked for a coffee. Starbucks. Hello? Anyone in there?" Eve said, going as far as knocking on Zack's head to further her annoyance.

"Are you fucking serious? You forgot my damn coffee! God, Zack you're horrible."

Zack only sighed. "I know I am."

They got in the limousine and drove off. Phil slowly stepped out, watching the limo take off. "Soon, my love. Soon."

* * *

Phil entered his apartment slowly, looking around. After detecting that no one was inside the house, he came in gradually, slamming the door and rushing his way upstairs. He went inside his room, locking it in the process when he flipped the switch on.

Inside his room, revealed a parade of posters and pictures of Eve Torres, of every event, every magazine, everywhere she'd been, it was there... inside Phil's room. Alongside the posters and photos, were newspapers of articles, discussing the whereabouts, as well as the life of the world's most beautiful woman.

Phil looked around, admiring each wall of Eve Torres, when he approached the last picture that topped it all, a picture, as if it was a cherry on top of ice cream, a huge portrait of Eve Torres.

"Oh Eve," He stated, planting his face up against the portrait, rubbing it as if he was actually touching Eve's face, gently. "It drives me crazy thinking about you in the world of fame without me to keep you safe. I love you so fucking much. I'll prove it to you, one day... I can't fuckin' wait."

He kisses the portrait, and steps down, watching it carefully, before turning on his heel to walk out.

He walks into the living room of his home, turning on his television to watch one of Eve's interviews that was scheduled to be live on Entertainment Tonight! News.

He goes in the kitchen and grabs a can of Diet Coke, sits back and watches the interview.

_"Miss Eve Torres, one of the most beautiful women in the world, on the cover of Maxim magazine. How does it feel now that you finally reached the top of super stardom?" _Matt Striker was the interviewer lucky enough to get even close to seeing that woman face to face. _Lucky bastard. _Phil thought to himself taking a sip of his drink.

_"It feels amazing. I feel like I finally got what I deserved, seeing as how hard I worked for it. And what can I say? Being the most beautiful women in the world isn't that easy... but I try. I really do, and for that, I'm grateful."  
_

_"I see, now Eve, is there a special someone you would like to get a shout out to?"  
_

_"Actually, no, I don't."  
_

_"Do you enjoy being a woman living in the single world?"  
_

_"I don't really. Allow me to explain, whoever you are."  
_

_"Matt."  
_

_"Yeah, whatever. But look, guys these days, they're all the same. Nice, gentle, kind... all that Prince Charming stuff is getting boring to me now. I'm getting tired of it... so... I'm single because... I don't know... there's no other guy different. That's why I choose to be single. I guess what I'm saying is... I'm looking for a guy with a mystery behind him, someone kind of dark... it sounds strange... but that's the kind of stuff that turns me on sometimes."  
_

Phil sat up, eying the television screen. A stunning revelation brought upon him.

_"Any advice you wanna give to the guys looking to get with you?" _

_"If you want to be with me, ... do something... different. Something that revs my engine. Something... dark... surprise me."  
_

His mind went back to the confrontation between him and Randy.

_Flashback**_

_Randy stepped out of his van, gathering his camera equipment when he is stopped by a hooded stranger, who pointed a knife out toward him.  
_

_"You! Randy Orton!"  
_

_"How do you know my name?"  
_

_"I know all about you... and does it matter how I know? No... what matters... is that you stay the fuck away from Eve Torres. If you don't... I'll rip your fucking tongue out! She will be mine, and mine only... you asshole."  
_

_"Just who the fuck are you anyway?"  
_

_"Phil."  
_

_"Look Phil, after many times of rejection... I do not look to bother Eve anymore about pursuing a relationship with her. And I'll show it to you... if you come inside. Just... just don't kill me... okay?"  
_

_"Very well." Phil says as he and Randy walk inside. Phil stops when he points the knife at Randy once more. "And if you tell anybody about this... I swear to God, I'll fuck you up!"  
_

_"Okay! Okay! Geez..."  
_

_"You sir, are one sick bastard. I can't believe you went as far as threatening me to stay away from Eve. I don't think she'll be up for that kind of stuff."_

_Yeah fuckin' right. And you know her type? _Phil shook his head at the memory. _Damn fool. _

"Your wish... is my command." Phil stands up, turns the television off, and leaves.

* * *

Eve stepped into her mansion, putting her wet coat on the coat hanger. It was pouring out, and it was just reaching midnight, and Eve was tired.

Too tired. She had a long day, and she needed a good night's rest.

"Stupid Zack. Didn't even get my damn coffee. God, he's such a loser."

She couldn't believe how idiotic some guys were, how much of the same they were altogether. It would take a mirror to see somebody come onto her as a 'bad boy' instead of Prince Charming.

As she was preparing herself some coffee, the electricity goes out, and everything around Eve falls black. "Son of a bitch. This is just what I needed."

There was a footstep... that was _not _Eve's. "Hello? Is anybody here?"

No answer.

_God, she sounds like an angel. _Phil thought to himself. It was only earlier when he managed to break into the mansion home before Eve's arrival.

"It must be me. I need a flashlight."

Following Eve on his feet, Phil crouched on the ground, using the darkness to his advantage, and slowly moved along with her as Eve got a flashlight.

_Damn. I can't let her see me with that thing. _

Eve grabbed a flashlight and headed downstairs. "Now, where's that breaker again?"

Before Eve could move any further, Phil got up and grabbed her, covering her mouth. "Hello my love..." Phil whispered in her ear. He brought his nose down to her neck, getting a good whiff of her. "Mmmm, you smell just like strawberries. Just how I imagined it."

Eve kicked Phil, which gave her enough time to break free from his grasps. "Who are you? What do you want? What are you doing here in my house?" Eve asked him. Phil rubbed his leg, and stood up, his eyes wide.

He couldn't believe it, their first encounter... together. Just him and her.

"I came for you, my love. You said... you said you wanted a guy... a guy dark, mysterious... you wanted a guy to surprise you... that's why I'm here my love. I've dreamed about this day for a long time now... and I didn't come here... for nothing."

"Wow... so... you've been watching me huh? On TV? Is that how you knew?"

"Of course."

"What's your name?"

"..."

"Come on, I gotta know who my biggest fan's name is..."

Phil hesitated. "Phil."

"Hey, Phil..." Eve took a step closer to him, their lips almost nearly ending. "Do you want me, Phil?" His heart was beating uncontrollably, "Yes, Eve. I've always wanted you."

"Hey, Phil..."

"Yes, my darling, Eve Torres..."

"Kiss me."

And in an instant, their lips met each others. Phil's heart beating continued, and soon, lost grip of his control as he found himself tearing Eve's clothes apart, as well as his own, and making his way with Eve, to the couch.

_This is perfect... I couldn't contain myself anymore... I needed her. I wanted her. I wanted... no, I needed to be inside her. To embrace her... and it was in these few moments, that she would be mine... _

_One by one, my lips travel up and down her perfect body, planting kisses and we fucked. It was the most magical moment of my entire life...  
_

_But then... something struck me... her interview... that man's question... her answers...  
_

_Is there any advice you wanna give to the guys out there?  
_

___"If you want to be with me, ... do something... different. Something that revs my engine. Something... dark... surprise me."_

_____"I'm looking for a guy with a mystery behind him, someone kind of dark... it sounds strange... but that's the kind of stuff that turns me on sometimes."_

_____And then I realized... that I'm not going to be with Eve forever... as much as I want to... I can't. It's not possible for someone to be with the perfect woman... forever. And this meant... that once I leave this mansion... that Eve would be all alone... single... and that I won't be here... to protect her... even if I did pursue a relationship with her... when she dumps me... I won't be there... to protect her... no matter what...  
_

_____Oh fuck, what's wrong with me? Oh. My. God. It's back... that emotion... it's starting again! It won't stop! It never stops! This feeling! It won't let me go...  
_

"That was amazing..." Eve said breathing heavily. "I've never met a guy like you before... you seem... different. A lot different then I could ever imagine." Eve told him. She looked up at Phil, staring at him.

"Phil? Are you okay?"

Phil stares at her, blinking. He leans in to kiss Eve's neck, while Phil reaches back over to grab something... He went down to whisper in Eve's ear.

"I love you Eve."

_As she was laying there, she looked so beautiful with that sheen of sweat on her. I did the one thing one man could never do. _

Phil had grabbed a pocket knife on the table, and flipped it open. With as much force as possible, he took the knife, and swayed it over Eve's perfect gold skin of her neck, the sound of cutting flesh echoes in Phil's mind, and he gives it another cut... for good luck. (At least, so he thought.)

_I did it. I cut her. Every last inch of her... all over... I cut her. _

Blood was everywhere... and Phil got up to retrieve his clothing, putting it back on when he turns to look at the dead body of Eve Torres.

He went down on his knee, and stared at the woman he obsessed over, the woman he just killed. "I love you, Eve. I love you so much that I killed you... knowing that this was the only true way that I can protect you from harm... from the men willing to do you wrong..."

He turned away from the body. "I know... I know we could've had a chance together... but I learned that not everybody can stay together forever... not even you and I... as much as I wanted to. And during that time, as we drift apart, I could only fear for the harm being done to you when I disappear... so I killed you... I- I killed you."

He gets up and makes his way out of the mansion home.

* * *

_"This just in, breaking news... the once beautiful model and the self proclaimed, 'most beautiful woman in the world' Miss Eve Torres, has been murdered brutally in her mansion home. Her personal assistant, Zack Ryder, had came into her mansion home, and found her dead body, naked with her neck sliced to ribbons. Police are looking for suspect, Phillip Brooks, whom believed to be the last person seen with Eve before her death." _

Punk changed the channel, changing it to Entertainment Tonight! Television. Phil had changed his entire appearance, moved away from town, and is even living under a new alias... CM Punk.

He sat back in his chair as he watched the world's most recent 'beautiful woman' Miss Kelly Kelly. Punk smiled at the television.

"Kelly, my love... it's me... I will come for you soon, my love... soon my love... you will be mine."

* * *

**A/N: You see, this is what happens when you combine listening to Lady Gaga's 'Paparazzi' and knowing the fact that you've played and beat 'The Suffering' also knowing the storyline behind Horace P. Gauge. XD I knew this was going to be a long one-shot, and I had to think this one out... and here it is. **

**Hope you like it. Review! :D  
**


End file.
